The Farmer's Boy and the Cowboy Prince
by KirklandHummelBonnefoyAnderson
Summary: Kurt would kill for a moment alone with Blaine. Klaine. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Rated T just in case.


They were alone in the apartment, the three of them, but Sam had sat himself in front of the TV with a bowl of Cheerios and a video game, so in a way it was just the two of them. Not that Kurt minded Sam being there; he was sweet, he would admit, and incredibly respectable towards him and his boyfriend's privacy (or maybe he was just a bit oblivious). He was part of the family, and Kurt loved him like a brother.

Despite that, he would kill for a few moments alone with Blaine.

He was curled up with his boyfriend on the couch, settled comfortably in Blain's lap with his head against his shoulder as they watched Sam play, Blaine shouting advice to him over the sound of the game, Kurt's gaze flicking between them with a puzzled expression. He'd never been able to understand video games much - except for Left 4 Dead, of course, he could own their sorry asses at that any day - and he'd never even heard of whatever it was that Sam was playing.

Kurt flinched a bit when Blaine shouted a bit too loudly a bit too near his ear, and let out a long sigh, nestling his head in the curve of Blaine's neck and furrowing his eyebrows. Blaine immediately paused, looking over at him and rubbing his thumb against his upper arm gently.

"Shit, Kurt, was that your ear?" he murmured, his voice much lower now as he touched his lips to his boyfriend's forehead. "Sorry about that..."

Kurt sighed and let his eyes flutter shut, nestling himself more comfortably between Blaine's legs and resting his palm against his chest. "Don' worry 'bout it," he mumbled, burying his face in his shoulder. He heard Blaine let out a soft chuckle and exchange a few more words with Sam, and squeaked a bit in surprise when he was lifted bridal-style from his spot on the couch. His face immediately flushed a bright red, and he half-heartedly banged his fist against Blaine's chest when he let out a loud laugh.

"You freaking dork!" he huffed, wriggling a bit in his grip. "Release me! What do I look like to you, a princess?"

Blaine chuckled, not releasing his hold in the slightest, knowing that dropping his fiance would only result in an angry Kurt and a spot for him on the couch tonight. "More like a dashing prince who needs rescuing from the tedious act of watching Sam play his video games," he replied, stepping past the curtains separating their "room" from the rest of the loft. He touched his nose to Kurt's forehead with a smile, and the older boy sighed happily, allowing himself to be gently laid down across their bed.

"Yes, but what would that make you?" he murmured as Blaine crawled over to him, flopping down beside him and causing him to bounce a bit on the bed. Kurt looked over at him, meeting his gaze fondly, a spark of mischeif showing in his own eyes. "A farmer's boy, I suppose? A very handsome one, of course, but still..."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, slipping his arm around his fiance and drawing him close. "But a farmer's boy isn't exciting enough," he whined teasingly, touching their noses together gently. "I'd more likely be the heroic knight who comes to rescue you, and then we can ride away into the sunset. Wild West style."

"Wait, am I a Wild-West prince now?" Kurt asked, reaching up to gently cup his cheek gently. "And... does that make you a Cowboy Knight or something?"

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "We could make it work," he replied, his mouth spreading into a grin. "I think I've got a plan for next Halloween."

Kurt laughed softly, touching thei lips together in a short kiss. "Dork," he replied, his words cut off by a small yawn. "Well, whether you're a farmer's boy or a Cowboy Knight, I'll always be hopelessly in love with you." He snuggled against his chest, kissing his collar bone softly. "Am I the only one who's _exhausted?"_

Blaine laughed softly and kissed his forehead. "Let's sleep, then," he murmured, holding Kurt close to his chest. The older boy smiled, closing his eyes and melting into his embrace.

"Goodnight, then, my dashing Cowboy Knight," he murmured softly as he drifted off. Blaine smiled warmly and leaned over him to switch off the light before settling back down next to his fiance, holding him close.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

The drifted off together, lost in their shared dreams of Wild-West princes and farmer's boys.

Kurt would always be sure of one thing when it came to Blaine, despite their many, many ups and downs.

He'd kill for another moment alone with him.


End file.
